The present invention generally relates to a towel having multiple configurations. More specifically, the present invention relates to a towel that self-opens into an extended configuration, and also can be in a collapsed position and a chair configuration.
Conventional beach towels are typically used to dry a person, to separate a person from, for example, beach sand, and/or to line a chair. Difficulty exists, however, in maintaining the shape of conventional beach towels when being used, for example, to separate a person from beach sand or to line a chair.
Several attempts have been tried to remedy these problems with towels. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,876, issued to Graves, discloses one attempt to maintain the desired shape of a towel. The towel in Graves has continuous flexible weights secured along at two opposed edges of the towel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,430, issued to Nicoll, discloses a beach blanket having a non-metallic tube filled with a liquid weight such as water located at the perimeter of the blanket.
These known towels, however, can be difficult to arrange when configured to have a large size. These towels can be cumbersome to arrange for separating a person from the beach sand, to line a chair, and to pack for removal.